The Prince and The Pauper
by lushinaa
Summary: Lucy is the only commoner in the elite private school Magnolia High. Natsu Dragneel is the heir of the Dragneel Corps and head of a group of the richest students in Fiore called the FT. Lucy hates them but once she stands up for herself, one of them may have already fallen for her punch... Mainly NaLu but bits of Gruvia and Jerza. Maybe some Gajevy in later chapters
1. Punch!

**This is a new story. I hope you like it. The basic plot is based off of the anime/drama/manga Hana Yori Dango and maybe some elements of Ouran High School Host Club. I don't own Fairy Tail, Hana Yori Dango or OHSHC. The first chapter is going to be in Lucy's POV and the rest of the story will probably be in 3rd person.  
**

* * *

I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm 17 years old. My family haven't got much money and are only just able to live. Some would think that it would be impossible for me to be able to attend a private school for rich people. But its not. I attend Magnolia High, an elite school for rich kids who end up constantly showing off their Heart Kreuz accessories. Ugh! I hate it here. I wanted to come here before because of my role model, Mirajane, who had now left Magnolia High and visits occasionally. She was pretty, wise and intelligent. I wanted to be like her, in a nice environment. Not this never-ending nightmare! Since she graduated, the school had spiralled into mayhem.

Ever since then, a group called Fairy Tail or the 'FT' had developed, which included some of the school's most "important" and richest kids. There was a total of four boys: Loke Leo, the heir to Celestial World (which is a famous theme park). Jellal Fernandez; his family runs the R-System (a engineering company). Next, is Gray Fullbuster, Who is the heir to Icemake, a company that makes and sells furniture. He's probably the nicest of the FT, plus he's kind of cute.

And last but not least, Natsu Dragneel: The richest asshole of them all. He's the one that made the FT possible. His family is all that matters here. Nothing else matters except from him, which explains his colossal ego and his short-fuse temper. Even the teachers are afraid of defying him so they have no choice but to do as he or his family says. The corporate world seems so scary sometimes.

The FT introduced this system called the red notice which someone was only given if they had defied the FT in any way. Once someone recieves a red notice, the FT and every other student are allowed to freely abuse the victim until they voluntarily send the school a notice saying that they will permenantly leave Magnolia High. It's truly disgusting!

I hate the FT. They are despicable human beings. They don't even deserve to live. Especially that Natsu Dragneel, he's the mastermind behind the operation. The Dragneels are completely diabolical.

I hope that I never have to get involved with them in the future.

My story starts here, on this day at lunch.

* * *

I was eating my lunch that my mother, Layla had packed for me and it looked delicous. Whilst I was eating, I overheard two boys in my class harrassing another girl in my class, Juvia Lockser. So, being probably the only decent person in this school, I decided to help her out.

"Hey!" I called Juvia over. She rushed over and sat down opposite me.

"Thank you Lucy. I was getting so uncomfortable."

"No problem Juvia. You can eat your lunch now."

"Can I eat lunch with you from now on? It sounds like fun and you're a nice girl" She smiled at me. We laughed together, ate together and I had the most fun since I started here. Of course, it had to be ruined by the one person I despised above all else.

Juvia was getting up to put her tray in the trolley when she suddenly collided with Natsu Dragneel, accidentely spilling some of the leftovers on his clothes. Natsu glared at Juvia with a mighty rage and it was as if his eyes were on fire. For what seemed the longest five seconds of my life, there was a silence that filled the empty void of the cafeteria. Juvia couldn' find the words to speak. Natsu took the dirty shirt off.

"I-I'm sorr-!" She couldn't finish her sentence as that pink-haired bastard struck her and she fell to the ground. Now, the fire in me was raging to get out. He then knelt down to her.

"Do you know what will happen to the future of this country if I catch pneumonia?" When Juvia didn't answer, he snapped.

"DO YOU KNOW?!"

"Hey Natsu calm it bro." Gray attempted to stop him. I swear he's the only decent one of the bunch.

Natsu was about to hit her again but I stepped in front of her just in time. Now was the time. Before, I could never speak up. I was afraid of the FT but now, it didn't matter. I had to do something.

"Stop!" I shouted. They all turned to look at me, including everyone else in the cafeteria. Now I was feeling under pressure. The FT, the other students. All eyes were on me. "Please stop!"

The FT glared at me. I was especially focused on Natsu. He begun to slowly circle me like a vulture targeting it's prey. I squeezed me eyes shut, waiting for ithe impact of Natsu's hand. But, much to my surprise, I opened them again to see him hesitating to hit. He turned and walked away, the others following close behind. What... just happened?

"Lucy?" Juvia asked.

"Don't worry about me Juvia. Worry about yourself. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My cheek stings a little though."

"I think that you should head to the infirmary. Come on, I'll take you." I hoisted her up and supported her with my arms and shoulders.

I'm glad it's over. I thought but litle did I know, that it was about to get much... much worse.

* * *

The next day, I skipped to school. I thought that today was going to be a good day. Until I opened my locker that morning...

There I saw it. A red notice. Shit. A small piece of red paper with the letters 'FT' written on it with what looked like expensive black ink.

Suddenly, I heard a student calling from the nearest corridor. "Lucy Heartfilia's got a red notice! I repeat, Lucy Heartfilia's got a red notice!"

At that moment, I had to get out of the corridor otherwise, I would be ambushed and attacked non-stop until I had no choice but to leave Magnolia High forever. That won't happen because I am a Heartfiia and Heartfilias never give up. Rubbish was thrown at me, water was thrown on me but I didn't cry. I couldn't show signs of weakness. That would only please him more.

* * *

A couple of days had passed and I was still being abused by the other students. Like that was going to stop me from attending school. Lunchtime came around again and I opened my lunch to see that mother had put in extra effort to make my lunch today.I suddenly remembered Juvia. I'm guessing that she didn't want to sit with me anymore because of what happened the other day. I was about to tuck in when a shadow cast over me. It was none other than Natsu Dragneel glaring down at me. I stared down at the floor, averting his gaze.

"Stupid commoner." He stated. I kept my head down. He then caught sight of my lunch. "I see. So, commoners can cook like this too. How nice of your mum to make this for you." He mocked before grabbing it and smashing it against the floor. Again, the cafeteria fell silent. Without hesitation, I arose from my seat in pure anger. Ive had enough of his bullshit. It's time that he got a taste of his own medicine.

"Listen Mr Dragneel. I don't care if you're rich and famous and your family runs the Dragneel Corps..." I said "You're a sore loser who has never earned money by yourself!"

I readied my position, balling my two fists. Natsu looked at me like I was joking. My face felt hot with anger and I shouted "Don't be so full of yourself asshole!" an punched him straight in the nose. I apparently hit him so hard that he fell looked up at me and I glared down at him. I huffed and walked away, feeling proud of what I had acheived on this day.

From now, things were going to go my way.

Or so I thought.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, feeling great about my acomplishment. For the duration of the morning, I couldn't stop smiling. I stood up to Natsu Dragneel... and survived. No-one had ever done that before so I was ecstatic and confident that they wouldn't confront me again.

I stepped outside of my house, said goodbye to my parents and shut the door. As I skipped happily down the road, all these feelings of regret suddenly filled my head. What if they were coming for me? What if I've caused a disruption in their lives? Eh,it's not like I cared about those bastards! I stopped halfway down the road and my eyes widened. Natsu was leaning against a wall casually. It looked like he was waiting for someone. Hopefully, it's not me that he was looking for. Anyone but me. Then, he turned his head and jerked up when he saw me.

"Oh Hi" He said simply. What? What's going on here? He's not being an asshole right now...

"Hi?" I slowly replied. I was so confused. He got up from leaning and walked towards me.

"Are you going to school?"

"Of course I am. Why aren't you already there?" I snapped defensivly. I couldn't let my guard down in front of him. Just in case. He scratched the back of his neck.

"I was on my way and I wondered if you..."

"I what?"

"... if you wanted a ride?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was waiting for me to give me a ride to school. Why is he suddenly being nice to me after what I did yesterday? Knowing who he was, he would've never forgiven me for punching him in the face? Right?

"It's fine. I'll walk"

"...Oh... sorry for bothering you then" He mumbled as he walked off in a sulk and got back into his car. His driver then drove off.

* * *

After, whatever the hell just happened, I finally got to school and walked along to my classroom. Along the way, I heard many people talking about my eventful lunchtime.

"I don't know what's going on. He's acting so strange." I heard a few girls say. "It's not like him to be so calm."

"I heard that he went to Lucy Heartfilia's place and asked if she wanted to go with him to school this morning." Oh no! How did someone hear about that? No-one in this school even lives near me!

"No way. Seriously?!"

"Wait. who's Lucy Heartfilia?"

"That girl who punched Natsu in the face yesterday." I still heard them gossiping. I smiled smugly. Then, I turned around and they were staring at me with hate in their eyes.

When I finally got to my classroom, I sat in my usual seat and stared out of the window. It was then that I saw the FT only just getting to school. What the hell were they doing? I guess no-one cared since they could pretty much do whatever they want. I saw Natsu rushing into the building and before I knew it, he was in front of my class.

"Where is Lucy Heartfilia?" He asked. I jolted. I saw him out of the corner of my eye that he was searching frantically and silently for me. I tried to stay undicovered but I failed.

He stood in front of me and I looked up at him in surprise. He dropped a bag onto my desk and then silently walked out. Huh? I looked inside and gasped. What the fudge?

I tried to catch up with him but he was already gone.

Why was he doing this?


	2. Quick To Realise

**The first chapter is in Lucy's POV and I have decided to make the majority of the story in Lucy's POV with other character's POVs for occasional parts of the chapters. Maybe for whole chapters.  
**

 **Enjoy! XD**

* * *

When I got back home that day, I emptied the bag that Natsu had given me earlier. Again, I gasped. Inside, were a load of expensive brand clothes, jewellery, a phone, a handbag and a note. The note read 'Call the number on the phone'. I read the note and switched the phone on. I hope this wasn't all a prank to get me back for punching him. When I went to the contacts list, I found only one number was probably Natsu's number. But why? I selected it and the phone dialled the number.

I didn't have to wait as Natsu picked up immediately. "Hi."

I responded aggressivly. "Hi."

"So..." He hesitated. "... do you like it?"

"Are you talking about the bag you gave me? What is with you all of a sudden? You're being nice to me after I punched you and giving me expensive things without a reason. I want answers. NOW!" I bellowed down the phone line. I needed answers. He just changed in an instant. I had to know the reason.

"..." He didn't respond for a while. He was probably too scared to answer back. After all, he knows perfectly well what I would do to him if he answered incorrectly.

"Natsu?" I questioned. He still wasn't responding. Suddenly, his - I can't believe I'm saying this- gentle voice streamed down the pone line, making me almost jump out of my skin.

" Two million. That's how much I spent on you."

"I dont want to know how much it all is. I can tell by looking at it! I want to know why you gave it to me." I replied angrily. I heard Natsu sigh down the phone.

"Meet me at South Gate Park, one o'clock tomorrow. Understand?" Then, he hung up. Hmph! I didn't even get to answer him. I couldn't even decline. What an ass. Not even giving me a chance to say 'no thanks , douche-b!'. Oh well. I just won't go. That should get the message across to that selfish loser.

* * *

 **(Natsu's POV)**

Ugh! She can be such a pain sometimes but for some reason, I can't bring myself to be mean to her like I do with everyone else. Why? What's wrong with me? I couldn't even tell her the reason why I gave her the bag in the first place. I don't even know why myself. It was an act on impulse.I think that I might be sick. I didn't hit her, I gave her expensive gifts and now, I've invited her out with me tomorrow. I'm such an idiot! Ouch! What's this? My chest hurts really badly.

Oh no! It couldn't be- I've only just caught sight of her three days ago. Nah! She's just a commoner. There's no way I would ever... There's no way I'd ever in my life fall for a commoner! Never! I swear by it! I mean, she's not even that cute. Hmm, but she's independent and can stand up for herself. She's... different. Ugh! What am I thinking? It's impossible!

Had I really? Think about it Natsu. Why would you have done all of that for her if you hadn't?

Oh shit. I had...

Crapola. I had. I'd fallen for Lucy Heartfilia. As I looked at her that day, I felt it. Right there. What was I going to do? Gray and the other members of FT were going to tease me to no end if they ever found out about this. I couldn't tell them. Even if they were my closest friends, I just couldn't trust them to keep this hidden from everybody. My feelings weren't inportant right now. What was important was Lucy! No! Wait. Gah! I couldn't think about anything else. My head hurt. I needed to lie down.

Suddenly, my phone rang. Could it be Lucy? I almost fell off of my bed in attempt of reaching my phone as fast as I could to talk to her.

"Hello?" I said in a rushed but upbeat tone.

"Natsu? Bro, you sound happy. What's going on with you? I've never heard you sound like this!" Ugh. It was just Gray. The bastard. I got excited for a moment.

"It's just you. What do you want?"

"I called to talk about this Heartfilia chick." My eyes widened and my heart rate rapidly heightened. "Listen, I'm happy for you and all, but don't go against your old man because of a girl."

"Wha-! What are you talking about? I've haven't gone against anyone and what do you mean you're happy for me?"

"Tsk tsk. Natsu. Really? Did you think that we were stupid? Why else would you go and buy girls' clothes first thing in the morning and run up to Heartfilia?"

Oh.

My.

God.

He found out. But how? Was I that obvious? Great, now the whole of FT would find out. My life and future with the Dragneel Corps is offically ruined forever. Before I could answer, Gray had ung up the phone. Dammit!

What am I to do? I guess I'd have to stick it out until tomorrow and wait for Lucy to get there.

Bollocks.

I just remembered: It's school tomorrow.

* * *

 **(Lucy's POV)**

As I settled into bed, I still wondered about why Natsu had become the way he had and it was incredibly sudden too. What changed him? Then, my messed-up brain came up with the idea that Natsu had two sides to him. One side was the mean ass who was abusive, selfish and didn't care about anyone but himself. Then, there was another side of him that was sweet, kind, awkward and kind-of cute. Pshh! Definitely not! Him? Sweet? I'd got to be kidding myself. He's not sweet, not in the slightest. He's a brat. Yeha. A selfish, annoying brat! After pondering about Natsu for way too long, I crawled underneath my covers, tucked into bed and my eyes slowly drooped shut.

However, one thing still lay in my mind that night.

Who was the real Natsu?

* * *

The next morning, I rose to the sound of birds tweeting outside and a warm, yellow sun that greeted me. I got dressed into my usual uniform but today, I decided to use the handbag that Natsu gave me. It wasn't because it was from him, I just liked the design of the bag, that's all. After I squahed all of my school supplies into it, I headed out of the door.

On the way to school, people from Magnolia High stared at me. I think it was because of my bag. What? Had they never seen a mere commoner with an expensive handbag before? Idiots.

As I walked through the school halls, more and more people were staring at me. I didn't know why? Maybe it was because of yesterday's events that unwinded before their very eyes. Or it was just because they had discovered that I was, in fact, a motherducking boss! Eh, they weren't bothering me so I just kept on walking. In my classroom, my desk was loaded with bags. I walked over and saw that each bag was filled with different products of all sorts. Beauty, make-up, bath bombs, bath melts, purses, jewellery; the works!

What was going on here today? Everyone started being nice to me suddenly. I bet this was all Natsu's doing. As if on cue, Natsu and the FT entered my classroom and headed straight for my desk. I sat down, hoping that they hadn't noticed that I didn't want any attention from them. Again, it was deja vu as I failed to disguise myself.

"Yo" Natsu greeted me simply. From behind him, Gray, Jellal and Loke looked at me and smirked at each other.

"I take it you like the bag then. Good. I thought that it would suit you." He glanced at me with a small, slightly unnoticable smile. He smiled at me. Natsu Dragneel smiled. At me. His brain must be so messed up. He then quickly looked away. From the way that he was acting, nobody would never have guessed that a few days ago, he was the biggest asshole that I had ever known to exist.

"So this is the famous Lucy Heartfilia." I heard another male's voice from behind Natsu.

"The name's Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet the girl who Natsu has the hots for!"

"What the-!" I stuttered. Natsu had the hots for me? There would be no way of that ever being a possibility. Although, it sort of made me happy. What am I saying?! BAD LUCY! BAD, BAD LUCY!

"Shut up snowflake! Do you want a fist to your face?" Natsu growled. Gray chuckled.

"Like the one Lucy gave you the other day? No thanks. I want to stay handsome and not have my face wrecked by some flamebrain."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Natsu shouted. I smirked.

"Back to the old Natsu I see." I interjected. The FT looked at me. Then, Jellal and Loke approached me.

"I'm Jellal Fernandez. It's nice to meet you Lucy." He held out his hand for me to shake. I placed my hand in his and shook it gently and looked at him in a suspicious manner. Loke then intervened, grabbed me by the waist and spun me around to face him.

"I think I may need my eyes checked because I've been blinded by your beauty." He said with a flirtacious tone. I puffed my cheeks.

"Do girls really fall for this bullcrap act? Hey get off of me!"

"Y-Yeah get off of her Loke!" Natsu bursted in. I glared at both of the boys, with my right hand pressed against my forehead in frustration.

"I don't need your help Natsu and Loke, fuck off!" I shouted. Their faces were blank and was internally proud of myself until I realised that the whole class was looking at me in disgust. I couldn't handle the presure as I rushed off to the girls' bathroom to be alone with my thoughts. I bet they were all thinking about why the FT weren't doing anything bad to me. I treat them like shit and they don't care. It's most likely Natsu's orders to keep anyone from hrting me or something. It was like he thought that he was my boyfriend. Wait. Did I really just think that? Natsu as my boyfriend?

FUCK THAT!

Why would I ever agree to date someone like him? Besides, he wouldn't fall for a commoner like me. He just wouldn't...

* * *

 **(Natsu's POV)**

Ah crap! I've done it again. I've made Lucy mad. Now what? She probably won't want to meet with me today after the whole classroom incident. I should've never gone into her classroom in the first place. Maybe she would've started to like me as a friend. Now all she'll ever see is a loud, selfish, bratty asshole. Aw man!

She'd never fall for a guy like me. I know! If she doesn't like me now, then maybe at one o'clock she have the time of her life. I'll plan the best date ever then she'll have no choice but to like me. Hopefully.

But what to do? What to do?

AHA! I've got just the plan. Just you wait Lucy. I'll make sure that today's the best day of your life.


	3. That Stupid Tradition

**I am officially finished with school and all of my exams. Just one step left: College.**

 **However, this means that I have way more time to update and start stories. I have lots of ideas for this story. Also, once 'Heartstrings' is finished (It isn't ending yet) I'm going to start re-writing 'Trigger of the Heart'.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I was still in class when they left. The FT probably went home since them coming to Magnolia High was really a waste of time. I don't get it. Why come to school when you already have your career planned out for you from birth? That moron. He doesn't even know how lucky he really is to be born into that lifestyle. I wish I could've been. No! I'm happy the way I am and that's not going to change!

But I do wonder what it would be like to be a Dragneel for a day...

Ugh! Those idiots. I coudn't believe that Gray said that. Natsu had the hots for me? That couldn't be right. I hate him and he hates me, end of story. But... maybe I don't hate him as much as I did. Don't get me wrong, he's still an asshole but somehow, the levels of douche-bagginess were rapidly decreasing. I shouldn't have been that rude to them. They weren't doing anything bad to me. I'd better call Natsu up and apologise. I picked up my phone and called him. For some reason, the two times that I've called Natsu, he's picked up immediately. What the hell?

"Hi Lucy."

"Natsu. I really should apologise for earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you guys."

"It's fine really." I heard him say quickly. My eyes widened even larger than the other times. How was so quick to forgive me for all that I've done to him? It made no sense to me. Not one bit.

"Are you sure it's okay for a commoner to be forgiven so easily?"

"Yeah. Besides, it's not like you're different or anything."He scoffed. My face was fuming. Not different? I'll show him who's not different!

"You can talk Natsu. You're just like every other pretentious rich noob."

"Calm it Heartfilia!"

"Geez sorry!"I said sarcastically. "But seriously, what makes you think that you're superior to the others?"

"I know you and they don't. That's what."

"You don't know me at all. You're just saying that to make me fall into the trap that the girls at school have fallen into. What do you want me to say? huh? _Oh Dragneel-sama you're so dreamy! Dragneel-sama please make me your wife!_ " I mocked the girls at school. There was no response from the other end of the line. I guess he hung up. Oh well, whatever. I've got some homework to do!

* * *

 **(Natsu's POV)**

Phew! It's finally over! I could her voice still rang in my head. I think my face is still bright red after she said that. I know that she was just mocking that trio of girls from school but I felt it right in my heart and I felt it twang my heartstrings. It was as if she was foreshadowing my love life for me. She didn't know shit about how she made my heart leap skyscrapers. Oh god what in the duckballs am I thinking? This is what she's doing to me. It's like she's controlling me like a puppet on a string... but I'm happy about it!

Why did it have to be her? It could've been some rich girl from a family of large wealth like my own but...

It's her. Only her and I can't stop myself from being over-protective and jealous whenever Loke or Gray pulls a dumbass flirty trick on her. I can't stop myself from saying stupid shit to her over the phone. 'I know you and they don't' What was I saying? Dumb dumb dumb Natsu!

I was pulled out of my trance when I heard my father's booming voice echo down the hallway of my house.

"Natsu! Come to my office!" My dad, Igneel, didn't like to be kept waiting so I rushed down to his office as soon as I pulled myself together from the conversation with Lucy.

I approached my dad's study and knocked on the door. "Come in" He said. I walked in, closing the large doors behind me.

"Natsu. Your eighteenth birthday is coming up."

"So?"

"You know the tradition?"

"Oh no." The arranged marriage.

"Yes Natsu. No matter how much you don't want to, you are going to if you truly care about the future of this company."

"That's not fair! What if I-" I tried to protest but my dad would have none of it.

"If you what?" He asked me, suspicious. I hesitated. Should I? Should I tell him that I've fallen in love with someone? And a commoner at that! Why her?! Agh! I can't take it! Why did love have to be so complicated?

"Answer me!" His voice boomed.

I mumbled, in a timid manner. "If I fall in love with someone?" I looked up and saw the shock on his face. Then, he burst out laughing. I stared at him with a questioning look on my face.

"Dragneels don't fall in love. Don't be so silly, Natsu. Besides, I don't see you faling in love with anyone. Like I said, you are a Dragneel and Dragneels do not fall in love."

"What about mother?" I persisted.

"Just because I fell in love, doesn't mean that I'm going to let the future heir of my company ruin the success because he fell in love. Like you would do that. Ha! Now, go to your room."

"But-!"

"Go! I've got important work to do!" He shouted at me as he continued his work. I didn't want to know what he had in store for me and the arranged marriage. I didn't even want to think about it.

So, I slumped to my room and slammed the door. Only in my room could I ever let my rage out at home. I threw my pillows and I hate to say this but I was acting like a child having a tantrum. It was justified! Then, I attempted to sit calmly at my desk and fill out some papers without steam fuming out of my ears. The note read 'The Red Notice Rule has been officially abolished and Lucy Heartfilia's notice will be cancelled.' I then asked my butler to send it to the school to be annoucned to the students at Magnolia High. She didn't deserve the notice I had given her.

I jst realised something: I may have had feelings for her back then. So that was why I didn't hit her.

Lucy's so lucky that she can choose who to marry and not have to be forced into such things by her parents.

I bet her parents brought her up well. Yes, she was poor and couldn't afford luxuries that us rich folk could but she didn't seem to care. She seemed happy with her current life and looked like she didn't want to change it. I wish I could be in her shoes and be a normal guy. Then, I would be able to love her normally without all this business crap getting in the way of everything.

I wonder what it would be like to be a Heartfilia for a day...

I'd better get to South Gate Park and wait for her there.

* * *

 **(Lucy's POV)**

Once class had ended, I was amazed to discover that not only did Natsu cancel my red notice but he completely abolished the red notice rule all together. Finally, this school has reached sanctuary! They didn't know how long I had been waiting for this day to come. This was the one time when I actually wanted to thank Natsu for what he had done. I remembered what he said down the phone the first time we talked. South Gate Park at one o'clock, I think he said. I can't miss school though. I'll just have to wait until school is over.

I wonder what he wanted. It sure as fuck be important to want to see me alone.

Three hours had gone by since the announcment of the red notice abolishment. It had started to pour down. Aw man! All I have is an umbrella. Crap, this sucks! I packed my things up to go home until I suddenly remembered that Natsu was waiting for me at the park. I rushed down the hallways, almost falling over from bumping into other students. I stepped through puddles and mud to get there and my body ended up feeling like I had gone swimming in my uniform. Then, I saw him.

I saw him standing there. Soaking from the rain. I'm guessing he didn't have a coat or an umbrella. I laughed at him from afar. Then, I realised. I idn't see him for the rest of the day. Had he really been waiting here all this time?

"Hey handsome. You look lonely. Wanna come with us? We could show you a good time?"

"No thanks. I was waiting for someone and it sure as hell wasn't you." He then turned his head. As he turned his wet, pink locks followed. I had to admit, he looked too hot with wet hair. Not like he wasn't when his hair wasn't dripping! Don't get the wrong idea. I just complimented his hair. No need to get all fangirly! He noticed me. Oh shit! What now? Um..?

He looked angry as he stormed over to me. "Lucy!" he shouted. I tried to run but his grasp caught my right arm before I could get away. Instead of expecting him to hit me, I felt a warmth envelope me as an unexpected event unwinded in front of me. He gently pulled on my arm and dragged me into a tight hug. When I tried to get him off, he squeezed tighter. Somehow, I didn't want to let go and I didn't want him to let go either. However, I quickly snapped out of my stupid delusions and pushed him off of me in a hurry. What if someone had seen us doing that? There would be rumours spreading around the school like a wildfire.

And knowing Natsu, he'd now probably be boasting about it to everyone he comes across at school. Dammit!

"What the hell, Natsu? What is the matter with you?!" My voice sounded annoyed but I also heard my voice sounding shakey and nervous. No. Was I nervous around Dragneel? Really? Dragneel of all people? Why couldn' it have been Gray? Heck, even Loke would be a better choice than Dragneel right now. No matter how annoying Loke is, I'd feel much more relaxed if I was with them right now.

I hate this feeling. My hearts bashing against my chest like crazy. What is this? Then, he finally spoke up after what seemed like a century of silence.

"I'm freezing, Lucy..."

I was stunned. The "Almighty' Natsu Dragneel is such a wuss in the cold! That'll teach him to be a cocky bastard! But, I feel sorry for him in some way though.

"To make up for being late, I'll buy you some tea. Is that okay?" I asked, politely. he nodded frantically.

"Yeah whatever. Just get me in the warm. Please?" His teeth chattered as he spoke. I giggled quietly. Then, I checked my purse.

Oh

.

.

.

.

Shit buckets...


	4. A Plan

It's just my luck that I had to be with Dragneel today. Then again, it's his faut that we're out in the rain. I looked over to him and saw him shivering in the cold rain. I actually kinda felt sorry for him. What if it was me who was in the same scenario? So I took my umbrella and inched closer to him. He stared at me with wide eyes as I held the umbrella over both of us.

"Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping you dry from the rain. Unless you don't want to..." I said sarcastically. I began to walk ahead of him so that the rain hit him like many bullets once again.

"No No I wasn't complaining. I kinda like it." He mumbled once he joined me under the umbrella again. Did he just say that he liked it? What is his deal lately?

The only thing to worry about now is where to take snooty, snob Dragneel for tea. I've only got five pounds on me and I don't think I can pay for the two of us. Where we did end up was outside an incredibly expensive looking cafe. I zoned out for the longest time. What is he? I then looked at the prices and almost fainted at the sight.

"Dragneel, I can't pay for this."

"Wait, I thought that you were gonna pay for me. Lucy!" He moaned. He sounded just like a little kid when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Dragneel, I don't have enough money. I can't take you anywhere. At least, not anywhere that you would accept."

Natsu was silent for a moment. With my head hung, I glanced at the ground in hope that when I looked up, I wouldn't meet those entrancing eyes of his. Did I just think that? Wow, Lucy. I think you've really gone over the edge of crazy today. First, tea with him and now saying stupid crap like how nice his eyes are? Get a fudging grip! When I did look up, I saw him smirking at me. I gave him a questioning look.

"In that case, you'll have to give me something else instead of the tea." As soon as he said that -in a seemingly seductive voice no less- he grabbed me by the waist. Slowly, I felt his hands trail up to the sides of my head. I couldn't look anywhere but away from him. Suddenly, he pulled away and laughed.

"H-hey! What's so funny?" I asked, still slightly traumatised by the whole situation.

"What did you think I was gonna do? Lucy's a perv!"

"I AM NOT A PERV!"

"Lucy's a pervert! Lucy's a pervert! hahaha!" He laughed at me. I puffed my cheeks and looked to the side in embarrassment. My blush was bright and blazing. In an instant, his faced looked serious again.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled. Woah. Did he just say sorry? I'm tripping balls right now if he really just said that. His phone rang and he picked it up. As he spoke he looked at me for the entire duration of the phone call. Once he hung up, he turned to me and he looked kinda sad.

"Sorry, I need to go home. I don't think that we'll have time to go for tea today. I'll take you home, 'kay Lucy?"

I stuttered. "O-Okay."

* * *

 **(Natsu's POV)**

Jeez! Why now dad? Such an idiot. It was meant to be today that I try to get Lucy to let her guard down. Now, I won't get to. There's always another day, I guess. The only thing left to do now is to take Lucy home.

As we walked back, she was practically walking on her tiptoes in attempt to cover me with her girly umbrella. I couldn't let her walk all the way back like that so I held the umbrella and put my other arm around her shoulder so we were both covered.

"H-hey Get off!" She squeaked but I didn't let go of her.

"Do you want to get soaked?" I asked.

"No.."

"Then stay where you are and keep on walking." Who am I to tell her what to do? Oh well. I might as well stay here and keep dry. For most of the journey, we were silent. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. All we could do was walk in silence. When we finally got to Lucy's place, I watched her unlock her door.

"Well then, bye"

"Bye." She was about to close the door but I grabbed her hand before it completely closed."Uh Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we... do this again?"

"I'd like that." She smiled at me. I don't know if I can hold myself back any longer. I just wanted to hold her and not let go. But who am I kidding? She would never want me. She then kissed me on the cheek and closed her door. I said that I was going to make this her best day ever and I ended up ruining it because I was a childish brat. What a stupid move! I won't ever be doing that again. I will make the next time the best day of her whole life!

But she... kissed me...

* * *

 **(Lucy's POV)**

I totally would NOT like that! Why did I even say that? Oh yeah, it was because it was Natsu Dragneel I was talking to. I couldn't refuse him unless I wanted his whole family to ruin my family's lives. Who knows? Maybe the next time could be more fun than today was. Gah! What am I saying?! It's as if I'm warming up to Dragneel. If that were to happen... well, I don't know what would happen but it wouldn't be a good thing, that's for sure.

I bet any girl who wasn't me would be more than delighted to go out with Natsu but it kind of bothered me that he asked me out of all of the other girls at school who are way prettier than me.

As soon as I closed the door, my parents were waiting eagerly for me, peaking from behind the living room door.

"You two are acting weird..." I slowly say.

"Who was that?" They asked excited. I don't see what the big deal is.

"He's Natsu Dragneel. From school."

"NATSU DRAGNEEL?!" They screamed so loud that I almost went deaf.

"Yeah. What of it?" I replied, holding my hands over my ears.

"Are you two... DATING?" Are you kidding me? What the hell? Just because I'm out with a boy doesn't mean that they're my boyfriend.

"No" I sighed. For some reason they seemed dissapointed. "What would even be the good in that?"

Mum and Dad looked at each other in disbelief and frustration. "It's Natsu Dragneel, the heir of the Dragneel Corps! What isn't good about that?"

"You do know that there's more to life than money, right?"

"Of course dear. It's just that you and him..." Mum mumbled.

"What?"

"Maybe he likes you!" Mum squealed. My eyes widened.

"No way! He doesn't like me! He only likes pretty girls. Besides, I don't like him!" I huffed and went to my room. I slammed the door but I overheard mum and dad talking to each other about me. They weren't exactly trying to be discreet.

"I'm worried about Lucy. This boy's probably having such a difficult time trying to ge tthe message across. She's dense"

"It sounds like it. She says that he doesn't like her and that she hates him but why would she agree to go out with someone that she hates?"

"Good point."

Suddenly, it was silent. I guessed that they had stopped talking so I went to bed.

* * *

 **(Natsu's POV)**

I stood outside her door. Shocked, I slowly made my way back to my house. Well I say 'house'...

Oh man, I need a break. She probably doesn't even get it yet! This is so frustrating. Why doesn't she get it? Maybe I need to be more obvious. Right now, I don't think I could say out loud that I like her. What else can I do?

A quick walk along the beach and up a long, twisty hill until I finally reached the Dragneel mansion. Of course, since I had gotten that call from my dad, I knew he was home. I walked inside and to his office. I knocked on the door and advanced in towards the desk, where he was residing.

"What did you want Dad? I was in the middle of something important!"

"What could be more important than my needs and the Dragneel Corps my boy?"

"Lucy!" I shouted then clamped my hands over my mouth. Shit! I did NOT just say that! Igneel then looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Who is Lucy?"

"N-No-one..."

"I'm not going to ask again. Who is Lucy?"

"She really isn't your business Dad. Why do you even care?" I shouted defensivly. I can't drag Lucy into this but it seems that I already have.  
"I don't care about the girl. I care about the future of the company and she is not helping things at all!"

"Well she's helping me in becoming a better person. Being around her has taught me that there's more to life than money and expensive gifts."

"What's gotten into you, Natsu? I don't remember you being this passionate about a girl this much!"A female voice came from the doorway. I looked around to see a girl with white hair and blue eyes, smiling at me.

"Who are you?" I asked dumbfounded.

Igneel chuckled. "Really? You don't remember Lisanna Strauss? One of your childhood friends?"

"Sorry Lisanna."

"She's your fiance. Do you remember our little talk the other day?"

I sulked. "Yeah. I remember but I'm not marrying her. No way!" I protested yet again but he still didn't listen to me.

"Don't be silly Natsu, Of course you will! Now go and spend some quality time with her." He waved us away and we exited the study. Once we were far enough that Dad wouldn't hear us, Lisanna started to talk to me.

"Listen Lis-!" Before I could tell her that I wasn't going to marry her, she took me completely by surprise.

"I'm going to help you with Lucy."

"What? You are?" My voice sounded high-pitched and shocked. I cleared my throat. "I mean, you are?"

She giggled "Yeah, of course. You're my childhood friend but I don't want to marry you."

"Are you saying that I'm not husband material?"

"No, I'm saying that you're not my husband material." She spoke quietly as to not be overheard by the excessive amount of security that Dad hired not too long ago. "But you are Lucy's."

I blushed furiously at her statement. "W-What the hell?"

"Natsu. If you're serious about her, then I'm serious about helping you out. I know all too well that it's difficult loving someone when you're in a family that wants you to inherit the fortune and company."

"Thank you Lisanna. I promise that I won't screw this up. I'm going to do whatever it takes!" I stood and punch a fist into the air.

"Good. Now, the first thing that I want you to do is take her out again and I want you to~~~~" She whispered the second half of her sentence and I mentally freaked. There's no way I could do that to her! I would be too nervous.

What if it goes wrong?


	5. Need

**Hi everyone! I know it's been a while but here it is. Chapter 5. I haven't actually participated in Nalu week this year but this can be considered an entry for day 5: Need.**

* * *

When Lisanna had finally left, I laid on my bed in my room- face down into a pillow- thinking non-stop about what she told me to do tomorrow. I can't do it! Lucy would hate me after that. Even so, Lisanna told me that it would work so I might as well give it a shot. Dad is another matter entirely. I can't love when he does? What complete and utter bullshit! Why can't I love Lucy? Because she's poor? If that's it, it's a pretty shitty reason not to be with someone. Especially if that person is Lucy!

I turned the television on and watched some a show called Fairy Tail, where the name of the FT came from. It's my favourite show and I love the two main characters- Haru and Elie- as a couple. They're best friends who clearly loved each other but they still hadn't gotten together in the manga. It had been over four-hundred chapters and they still weren't married!

Now I'm getting off topic. I wish that it was like this for me and Lucy. We're not best friends YET and I used to hate her guts but I want to be best friends with her. I want to be that person she isn't afraid to tell anything to. I want her to be comfortable with me and not ridicule me for being a rich boy. If only she thought that way about me. I don't really know why she would. She did punch me in the face before so...

I'm getting too negative about this. I need to listen to Lisanna and trust my gut. However, it's school today and she has to go in. I'll get her out of going.

I just hope it goes well and I don't fuck up.

* * *

 **(Lucy's POV)  
**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt really good. I wasn't achey, tired or in a bad mood, which was weird considering where I go to school. I got out of bed, had breakfast, brushed my teeth, got dressed into the same old boring uniform and left for school. Nothing could ruin my day today. Well, maybe the fact that the FT were going to be there. Thank goodness they've stopped beating people up. I wonder why?

When I closed the door, I practically skipped down the steps from my front door. Suddenly, I felt a hand clasp over my mouth and my eyes were also covered. My conscious was fading away quickly. My vision went blurry...

I woke up in a strange place. I didn't know where I was but all I knew was that this was not Magnolia high. I sat up from a bed and looked around. Then, I heard footsteps.

"Sorry for doing that Lucy." A voice mumbled from behind me. I turned and it was obviously Natsu who did all of this. What an idiot! Kidnaping me and putting me on his bed? That's oddly suspicious.

"Did you do something to me while I was unconscious?" I glared.

"No! What the hell Lucy!"

"Where am I?"

"My house." He replied. He turned his head to the side, away from me and leant against his bedroom door.

"Why?"

"..." Natsu was speechless and we were stuck in his room silent for a long time. Me sitting on his bed was starting to get a little awkward so I stood from the bed and walked towards him with a suspicious look on my face. He turned back towards me and looked startled that I had appeared next to him suddenly.

"Natsu what's the matter? This isn't like you at all. Actually, this definitely isn't like you! How come you've changed? What is with you buying me things and what has happened to your cocky attitude? Really tell me, I want to kno-!" Before I could finish, he grasped my wrist, leant in swiftly and his lips landed on mine. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I felt one hand cup my face and the other snake around my waist, pulling me closer. When I tried to pull away, his lips pressed harder and it felt like he really meant it. He stopped and stared at me. Our faces were centimetres from each others. With a crimson blush, I placed my hands on his shoulders. He began to lean in again.

"N-Natsu.. mmph!" I protested but he kissed me fiercly again, squeezing me tighter, before I could completely stop him. What the heck? Why would he suddenly kiss me unless... NO! NO WAY! I pushed him off of me, flustered. There's no way he likes me! That'd be weird. That'd be outrageous! Right?

"W-What? Tell me now. What is the reason for all of this recently?!"

"Lucy, you want to know the reason? It's because I love you."

I was right after all. Why me? It makes no sense! "N-No you don't... that's impossible... and don't say it so casually..." I trailed off. Natsu approached me quickly and cupped my face again.

"How is it impossible?! I kissed you and you just heard me say it out loud! What more do you need to hear or see for you to believe me?"

"I won't ever believe you Natsu because it's too impossible to believe. Why would you ever like me? I'm poor and nothing special. Besides, you hated me!"

"It's stupid to think that I don't loveyou because you're poor and that was before!"

"Before what?!"

"Before I fell in love with you the day after you punched me!" My eyes widened. I looked down at the floor. I couldn't believe this! No matter how much I wanted to! Yes, I hated to admit it but I started to like him after that day I spent with him. But we could never be together. He was a rich boy and I was a poor girl. There's no way that it would ever work.

"PLease... let me leave now..." I mumbled. His bangs covered his eyes and he opened his bedroom door to let me out. I couldn't hear clearly but it sounded like Natsu said something like "I need you Lucy." whilst I ran from his room.

I ran as fast as I could but I ran into someone and fell over.

"Who are you?" He asked. I lifted my head up to see a man in a suit with red hair. I scrambled to my feet. I assumed that this was Natsu's father. Oh shitnuggets!

"M-My name is Lucy, sir."

"Lucy? Oh so you're Lucy!"

"What do you mean sir?"

"Natsu talked to me about you. I've heard quite a bit. My name is Igneel." He winked at me. This was uncomfortable but then again, these were the Dragneels: If I make a wrong turn here then a bad life is set in stone.

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry but excuse me. I was just leaving." I replied as I walked past him and towards the front door.

First Natsu confesses and then I meet his Dad? What next?! It's like he's planning our wedding already! Oh no...

When I walked out of the grounds of the Dragneel mansion, I started to feel very faint. Natsu loves me. He love...s me... Before my eyes had completely closed, the only person I saw was Juvia.

* * *

 **(Natsu's POV)**

I did it. I confessed... and I fucked up. Damn it, I was so close but so far. I did exactly what Lisanna told me to do and it still didn't work. I'm going to have to marry Lisanna and Lucy will hate me forever! Oh god! I CAN'T EVEN BEAR TO THINK ABOUT LUCY HATING ME! ARGH! Lisanna had gone back to her home a while before all of this happened. In a way, I needed her help with this. What am I saying? Dragneel doesn't need help with anything! No, I need help.

Lucy... She hates me for certain now. I'm sure of it. I never would've thought that it would turn out this way. I just hope she didn't see Dad when she left. After that conversation I had with him about the arranged marriage, I've gotta be careful. Who knows what he could say to Lucy to throw her off or to make her feel badly of me or herself. I'd hate for her to have to go through that because of me. It's true though. I need her with me. The desperation of the need is unbelieveable to me that I wonder whether this is all a dream or not.

She's so beautiful that there's no way that she could exist. But she does. Her heart seems so kind that it couldn't be reality. But it is. How cute she is when she's angry couldn't be the truth. But it was! Wow! I suddenly turned all sappy for a minute. Eugh! I have to get back to the Natsu Dragneel I know.

Then, I heard my phone buzz. I picked it up and saw that I had recieved a text from Gray. He had sent me a picture with he caption 'How slutty is your girlfriend, Dragneel? hahaha!'.

It was Lucy. In bed. With a stranger.

What?!

I texted back with a burning rage. 'What is this Gray? You trying to kid me? She was here just a minute ago' I sent it and the reply I recieved was:

'Well, I think she's been round more than just your house flamebrain' I growled. What the fuck? Lucy wouldn't do that. That couldn't be Lucy. It just had to be photoshopped to look like her or something right? This can't be true. She's not a slut. She's not. Who would take advantage of her like this?

How did she get into that bed when she had just left my house? She must have been drugged or knocked out and taken somewhere without her consent! Yeah that's what it was. She's smart enough to say no to strangers and to not take anything from them either.

I got another text but this time it was Lisanna. It read ' I just got this from an unknown number. Isn't this Lucy?' I couldn't take this any more! How? Why? Who? Where? When?! All of these questions with none of them answered. Not without some detective style work. So, I called Lisanna, Loke, Jellal and Gray up on a group chat.

"Hi Natsu! It's about Lucy in't it?" Lisanna asked, being careful not to hurt my sanity.

"How could it not be about Lucy?" Gray mumbled.

"Shut up iceprick!"

"Why I oughta..." He grumbled.

"Natsu, Gray! get it together!" Jellal said. I sulked like the little kid I am. So says Lucy so I've heard.

"Look I need your help! I'm guessing that you've all seen that picture of Lucy."

"Yeah. Who the fuck is that guy sleeping next to my precious Lucy!?" Loke cried.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR LUCY!" I bellowed into the microphone of my laptop. The rest of the chat was silent. "I mean, please help me find out who did this to Lucy?" my voice cracked. Gray and Loke laughed.

"Of course we'll help you Natsu!" Lisanna smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks guys."

There was only one thing I knew: Whoever did this has hell to pay for hurting my Luce! NOT LOKE'S!


	6. What?

**I'M SOOO SORRY! Please forgive me for not updating! I just haven't had the motivation and I've been really nervous about my exam results.**

 **I hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter!**

* * *

 **(Lucy's POV)**

Huh? Where the hell am I? Oh yeah... I blacked out in the street didn't I? What the hell? THIS ISN'T MY BED! HECK, THIS ISN'T EVEN MY HOUSE! The last thing I remember was Juvia's face and then nothing! Suddenly, I wake up in a strange place alone and confused, well fucking brilliant! For some reason, I began to think about what Natsu had said to me yesterday. This was pretty sudden too.

 _'It's because I love you'_ What the hell? He said that so casually, I bet he didn't even mean it. I'm a poor common girl and he's the son of the wealthiest families in Fiore! Why the fuck would he choose me? Even if it's a joke? His dad didn't seem too bad though. He almost seemed kind... but I still hate rich bastards who are all big-headed dicks.

Gah! What am I saying?! I gotta get out of here and back home.

I quickly got dressed into my uniform (which I assume was the one from when I left Natsu's) and left the room and quickly discovered that I was in a hotel. So, I hastilly walked out of the lobby and rushed back home once I recognised where I was in the city. I was near the school. Now, I could definitely find my way home now. I do feel disgusting though. What happened last night?

I walked down quiet streets that would be crowded with people in an hour from now and passed the place where I met with Natsu for that "date" thing. I pretty sure that it wasn't a date. Thank god! I bet he only said those things yesterday to get into my pants. That bastard! I paused to look at the meet up spot and for some reason, I imagined a soaking wet, cold Natsu huddled there waiting for me. I sighed and moved on home. I couldn't be all sentimental when I had to freshen up before school started in a hour.

AN HOUR?!

I rushed back home as fast as I could and I was met with mum and dad waiting at the door, crying and launching towards me to hug me.

"Lucy! Where were you?!"

"Sorry, I was with a... a friend"

"Lucy, you don't have friends!" Dad cried out. I puffed my cheeks.

"Dad! I do!" I protested. I couldn't tell them the truth. I just couldn't. How was I supposed to tell them that I blanked out last night and ended up in a bed with some random guy?

It would just be easier to tell them that I was with Natsu again but then they would think that I was dating him or something. How many times to I have to tell people that I hate him?! Okay, well maybe I don't HATE him now. More like, dislike him. I say that because honestly, he can be nice but that takes a backseat to the rich, cocky, spoilt bastard I unfortunately knew. Who exactly is he? He seems to have a split personality or something but I like to believe that the nice side of Natsu Dragneel is the real him. Even if I don't like him.

After what seemed like forever, I was released from mum and dad's hugs and went to take a quick shower. Afterwards, I dressed in my school uniform and rushed to school. When I finally got there, no-one was in the corridors. I already knew that I was late so that should've been obvious to me but my head was filled with confusion and worry from the night before. I walked to class and entered but I found everyone, even the teacher, staring at me. I ignored it since it was always what they did for the exact same reason every time so it wasn't unusual. However, the stares being directed at me were different from the usual but I couldn't figure out why. So, I still ignored it.

After class, someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see who did. It was Juvia.

"Let's go and eat Lucy!" She smiled at me. Her smile seemed a little off today but I ignored that too. Why did everything feel weird today?

"Sure!" I replied. At least I have a friend to sit with at lunch now. Juvia and I went to the cafeteria to grab lunch and we went to sit at our usual table. As we were enjoying lunch, who should show up but the FT themselves and wouldn't you know it, they came over and sat next to us! Whoop-de-doo for me, Lucy Heartfilia who wanted nothing to do with them in the first place!

"Hey Lucy!" Jellal, Gray and Loke greeted me. I gave them a small smile as to not show my true feelings towards their presence during my lunch break. I did noticed something.

"What do you want?" I asked with a hint of defensive nature in my tone of voice. Gray then grabbed my arm and hoisted me out of my seat.

"We need to talk to you. Now!" They said to me as they dragged me away from a confused and surprised Juvia. They ended up dragging meto the roof of the school. Somewhere I would never be allowed otherwise. I escaped his grasp and furrowed my eyebrows at Gray.

"Why?! Why should I listen to anything you guys have to say? You're the FT!"

"Shut up Lucy! We need to talk to you about Natsu!"

"..."

"..."

"Okay then I'm definitely not going to talk to you now." I said and I turned back to rejoin Juvia. Gray ran up behind me and grasped my arm again except this time, the grip felt tighter.

"Listen to me!" Gray shouted at me. Woah... I'd never seen him like this. He's usually so cool and calm. What the hell got him like this?

"Lucy. I told you. It's Natsu."

"Yeah he isn't here today so I'm told. What happened? Did little Dragneel get a cold?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"You know that isn't helping Lucy. It's you. Thats the problem."

"Me?! What have I done?!"

Gray pulled his phone out from his pocket and showed me a group conversation with a picture of me... IN BED WITH A RANDOM GUY!

"IS THAT ME?! BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

"Then how come this looks like you and how come Natsu is too distraught and upset by you doing this to even come into school!?"

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes! God, Lucy you're so dense! By the way, did he say anything to you? Y'know anything that sounded weird to you?"

"Well..." I looked away from Gray and the others. I couldn't tell them about the last time. But if this picture was spread around the school then it would be the end of me. If I didn't tell them, bad things could happen.

"Um... h-he kissed me..." I stuttered as I tried to fight back a raging red blush from staining my cheeks.

"HE WHHHAATTT?!"

"Then he said he loved me but I'm sure it's a lie." I laughed it off awkwardly as I waved my hand as if to brush off the tension of the moment.

"Do you honestly think that Natsu would lie about something like that? He isn't like that Lucy and I hate his fucking guts"

"Why are you friends with him then?"

"I sort of owe him. Lucy, we're getting off topic now. Natsu's never had a girlfriend before. At least not a serious one and then all of a sudden, he says these things to you. And you're just going to brush it off like it was nothing? I thought you were better than that! We need you to talk to him. You're the only one he'll really listen to. He is completely out of it and he thinks you hate him! And by the blush on your face earlier, I can tell you don't hate him."

"What an idiot! How is he so stupid!? Take me to him! I'm going to go and knock some fucking sense into his empty head!"

* * *

When we arrived at his home, Gray, Loke and Jellal had no problem with hurting my feet as they rushed me to the door so the maids would answer the door and push me in with them following behind.

I still don't exactly know why I agreed to do this. Honestly, can't Gray and the others do this by themselves? What makes me so special?

 _'It's because I love you...'_

I shook my head in denial. NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT NOW! Why of all times did I have to think about that now?! We advanced towards his bedroom but as our luck would have it, we faced his father once again.

"Oh hello Gray, Loke, Jellal and uh, Lucy! What brings you here?"

"Nothing much We just wanted to see Natsu. We heard that he was sick today."

"Gray,are you serious?!" I hissed.

"Lucy, just go with it!" He hissed back.

"I'm sorry but Natsu is with Lisanna at the moment. He's spending time with his bride-to-be!"

"Bride-to be?" The boys asked in unison. I stayed silent. A fiance? H enever told me about a fiance. What was all that talk the other day then? His father laughed as we all stared at him confused.

"Yes, I told him to spend more time with her. Lisanna's beautiful, kind and rich so it'll be good for Natsu. It'd be better for him to be with a higher class woman of value and to not get involved with the lower class." He said and he looked at me. Why was he looking at me like that? Did Natsu tell him what happened before I met the CEO of the Dragneel Corps?

"Do you know where he is now?" Loke asked.

"Sorry but I don't-"

"Gray? Loke? Jellal?" A voice said behind Igneel. We looked behind Igneel and he turned aswell to see Lisanna. Wasn't she supposed to be with Natsu?

"Lisanna? Weren't you supposed to be with Natsu? Y'know your husband to be?" Igneel asked her. She backed off a bit and I could tell that she was scared shitless but could hold her courage in front of him. Something that I could barely do.

"He went to do something. I' sure he'll be back soon enough sir!" Lisanna squeaked. Igneel raised an eyebrow at her then proceeded to turn back to me and the guys. Igneel shrugged and went back through the corridor to his office. We all let out a sigh of relief as Lisanna approached us.

"Sorry about that Lucy. I'll take you to him. He's actually somewhere that you're probably familiar with." She winked at me. Where could that be?

"Wait a second! How do you know my name?"

"One word: Natsu. That should explain it." The blush I fought off earlier was returning and I was overtaken by it.

* * *

It was now 9 in the night and Lisanna had been driving for a short time but she stopped outside my house. Don't tell me.. Please don't tell me...

I stepped out of the car and approached the door of my house. The lights were off so mum and dad had setled down for the night. Thank god I could enter quietly. The FT and Lisanna didn't have to come in with me. I had my keys on me so I opened the door and they heard a noise. I flinched and the boys instantly followed me inside to see if I was okay. It was then that I saw a figure sit up from the couch and wave at me.

"Sup Luce!" I automatically kicked them in the face, which sent him crashing to the floor. Until I switched the lights on and saw...

"NATSU!" We screamed in unison.

"Why are you here?!" Gray shouted.

"What's all of the racket about?" Mum and Dad rubbed their eyes as they walked into the livng room sleepily.

"They let me stay for the night." He said simply, pointing to my parents.

What?

WHAT?!


	7. The Next Morning

**Sorry about the really late update! But I got my exam results! I got 3 Cs, 3 Bs and 3 As XD! YAY! Anyway, enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **(Natsu's POV)**

"What are you doing here?!" She screamed. I shrugged and lay back down on the couch.

"They let me stay for the night." I replied simply, pointing at her mum and dad. She growled at me. That was kinda hot... SHUT UP NATSU! NOW'S NOT THE TIME! Anyway, she growled at me then her parents began to scream.

"No we didn't!" As her parents denied it, a silence spread across the room.

Okay okay so they didn't actually let me stay the night. I just wanted to see Lucy again. Is that so bad after I told her I loved her and kissed her? She's such a weirdo! Heck, her whole family were weirdo commoners!

"You didn't?"

"No!"

"Natsu please GET. OUT!" Lucy sighed. She sounded like she was tired. I didn't want to leave and so I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my face to the side of her hips and snuggled closer, keeping my eyes shut.

"But Wushi, I wuv yuu~" I slurred sleepily. When I opened my eyes, her face was stained crimson like a strawberry. She's so cute!

"I-I DON'T C-CARE! GO H-HOME-!" She protested and attempted to squeeze out of my grasp but I squeezed tighter.

"F-FINE! Whatever! Just sleep on the couch then!" She shouted before slamming her bedroom door. I gave her parents a thumbs up and they returned it.

"Now get the hell outta here Icebrain!"

"Me?! What about you?"

"I'm allowed. Because Lucy said so!"

"Because you forced her to say YES!"

"I didn't 'force' her! I convinced her with my charms!" I replied confidentely with a grin. Gray facepalmed and left. Finally! He was starting to get on my nerves.

"Well, there's no need for us to stay any longer!" Jellal stated.

"Yeah get outta here guys." I said.

"But I wanna stay!" Loke whined but Jellal dragged him out and they shut the door behind them. As I was about to settle down and go to sleep, Lucy's parents tapped me on the shoulder.

"Mr Dragneel, can we speak with you for a minute?" I nodded silently and sat up from the couch and faced the couch next to it which they were sitting on.

"About Lucy... do you really... love her?"

"Yes." I stated simply. Simple and blunt seems to be my thing.

"That was easy. We're always worried about her, you see. She's never really had actual friends no less a boyfriend so we were surprised when you came over and when you said that you loved her. She did talk about you when she came back from her date with you."

"Really?" Yeah. Really? It always seemed like she hated me. Well, I guess she doesn't anymore. At least, not as much as she did. Her parents looked overly happy. I was glad that I was able to make her parents happy. That means they accept me.

"Thank you Natsu." Her mum started to cry and her dad began to comfort her as they both stood up.

"Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you for giving birth to Lucy" I replied and I layed back down on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

 **(Lucy's POV)  
**

What the hell? Natsu really loves me? That's not possible! He's a jerk and selfish and kind and he cares about me- WHAT AM I SAYING?! Well, I do like him but it would never work out. He's getting married to Lisanna after all. Why would he be here and not with Lisanna? And for that matter, why was Lisanna totally fine with him and me? Wait. HIM AND ME?! I did NOT just think that!

I do like him though... Oh god! What am I doing? He's from a rich family and I'm nothing. I could never tell him how I feel right? It'd be better if I didn't tell him! It would just complicate things even more. I should just go to school tomorrow and not bother or let him bother me. That way, I won't get harrassed by anyone there and I can finally get some work done and be left alone. Though saying that, it's going to be a challenge and a half trying to keep Natsu away from me.

I went to sleep after almost three hours worrying about what to do about this whole Natsu thing. What was he doing to me?

The next morning, it was rainy. Of course it's raining! Just my luck! I rubbed my eyes and was about to get up when I realised that my bed felt weirdly warmer than usual. Then, I remembered last night! Natsu was still here. And HIS ARM WAS RESTING ON MY WAIST! BAD TOUCH!

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I smacked him out of my bed. "What are you doing IN MY BED?!"

He slurred since he was still half asleep. "G'morning."

"I just asked you a question! Answer me!"

"Alright alright. I just wanted to be with you. Besides, your bed is much nicer compared to that couch of yours. He then climbed back onto the bed and snuggled close to me.

"Get off of me! We're going to be late for school!"

"I don't care. I just wanna be with you right now!"

"Well I don't care if you want to be here, I don't get to skip school days like you so I have to get going!"

"Lucy, they won't care if you skip if they know that you're with me!"

"I want to do well in school so let me get up!"

"No."

"NATSU!"

At that moment, mum and dad walked in with questioning faces. "What's with all the ruckus first thing in the morning?"

"Lucy won't skip school with me today!" Natsu moaned.

"Why would you ever think that my parents would agree to such a stupid idea-" I protested but was interrupted when I heard the stupidest thing come out of my parents mouthes.

"Lucy you can skip today."

"Wait. What? Why?"

"So you can spend time with Natsu obviously. We'll call the school and tell them you're sick."

"No don't do that!"

"Why Lucy? Do you not want to be with me?" Natsu whimpered while making that face with the adorable puppy dogs eyes which I just couldn't resist.

"It's n-not that..." I murmured.

"Then what?"

"..." I didn't answer for a while but Natsu answered for me.

"Oh! I see. It's because you love me right?" He teased.

"I HATE YOU! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!"

"NOOOOO WUSHI!"

* * *

I arrived at school and of course, as I predicted, Natsu was following me around everywhere! What will it take for him to leave me alone? I punched him and ran but that's what got his attention in the first place. What should I do?

"Hey Luuuuuccyyy!" Natsu whined. Ugh! I turned to face him with an annoyed expression on my own face.

"What!" I answered. Natsu actually shuddered. Ha! That'll show him not to keep annoying me. And people are actually scared by this guy? Are you fucking kidding?

"I just wanted to say I love you!" He grinned at me. The school halls were strangely silent today and yes, EVERYONE HEARD THAT! I looked away from him and I felt a blush creeping up my face again.

"Don't say that crap Natsu. People are going to get the wrong idea and you are way too happy today..."

"What are you talking about weirdo? It's the truth!" He cocked his head to the side in consfusion and his voice sounded like he was called me dumb.

"You're an idiot. Go away and DON'T CALL ME A WEIRDO"

"Nope and I'm just being honest with you."

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm going to be late for science!"

"I just told you why."

"Ugh! GO AWAY!" Natsu sulked and walked away sadly, slumping in his step towards his own classroom. Before he turned the corner, he called my name "Lucy! I need to talk with you at lunch 'kay?"

"Ugh! Fine! Just get to class already!"

"Lucy! Why are you so mean to him?" Natsu's three fangirls, who are also in my class, asked me. Why? You're really gonna ask WHY?!

"Why shouldn't I be? He's an ass."

"He said he loves you." They said. I couldn't take any of this seriously.

"Yeah but he's joking. He's just messing with me." I brushed it off.

"Have you ever seen or heard him say that about anyone else Lucy? He sounds pretty serious even if he's saying it with a smile."

"You are all insane if you think that Natsu- the Natsu Dragneel- would be serious about someone like me!"

"At first we were all a bit surprised but he didn't fall in love with someone like you. It is you. He wouldn't have it any other way."

"Aren't you all like, in love with him or something? Shouldn't you hate me?"

"If Natsu is happy, then we are too." The girls smiled at me and went to sit in their seats. They've got to be teasing me or something. I can't get my hopes up.

* * *

 **(Natsu's POV)**

Okay. Okay, deep breaths. At lunch I'm are going to ask her. No bullshitting, no interruptions and no jokes. Just need to tell her straight out. ARGH! This is going to be more difficult than I thought. Who would even approve? Dad definitely won't! And Lucy's parents? Maybe? I DON'T KNOW!

Then, the FT walked into the class.

"Come on Natsu!"

"Wait a minute! Hey-! Fuck!"

They grabbed me and dragged me out. I turned my head to look behind me inside of the classroom. Every student had a blank expression on their face. They were probably wondering what the fuck just happened! They plonked me on the floor of the school hallway.

"We need to ask you something Natsu."

"What is it? I kinda need to get back to class!"

"HUH? You in class?"

"Yeah I want Lucy to be proud of me..." I trailed off as a small smile found it's way onto my face. I lifted my head and the FT were just staring at me. "What did you want?"

"We heard a few things from the students this morning. About how you randomly announced that you loved Lucy."

"Yup. So?"

"NATSUUUU!" They groaned.

"What now?"

"You can't just say that!"

"Why not?"

"What if Lucy doesn't-" Gray began but was stopped by Jellal's hand covering his mouth and holding him back. What was he going to say?

"Enough with the crap guys" I diverted. "I need your help. I'm going to ask Lucy something and I need all of you to make sure no-one interrupts or interferes. Got it? Good. When you see me and Lucy heading to the cafeteria, you stand watch." I ordered.

"Uh okay? What are you going to ask her?" Loke asked me. Ha! I'm not letting him find out yet! He might try and stop me!

"Hehe, you'll see soon enough." I giggled. I just hope this all goes well.


	8. Levy, Lunch and Lisanna

**(Lucy's POV)**

I just don't get it. How is everyone okay with this? He's a rich guy and I'm a poor girl. It could never work and even if I do like him, it wouldn't change the fact that I'm shamed from his entire family so nothing could ever happen between us. As usual, science was fucking boring. I wish we didn't have it as a compulsory subject but I'll have to live with it, I guess. It's Juvia's favourite subject and I have no idea why. Actually, now that I think about it, where is Juvia? She's been off for a while. I should go to see her after school!

"Hey Lucy!" I heard a whisper next to me. I turned to see the class bookworm (other than myself) Levy Mcgarden trying to get my attention. "Is it true that Natsu Dragneel-" Oh god here we go again! All that anyone wants to talk to me about is Natsu. Why can't someone just ask me about the maths homeowrk or something?

"- said that he loved you?"

"Listen Levy, before I say anything, don't take it seriously. It's true but it's Natsu fricking Dragneel. What are you gonna expect from him of all people?"

"Lucy, he's really changed. Ever since you punched him in the face, he's been kinder and happier. That has to do with you right?" Levy questioned.

"I don't know. I just hope that he doesn't try anything drastic and stupid. We're not even dating and he thinks that he can act the way he does around me."

"Maybe he thinks that you ARE dating!" Levy squealed. I groaned. That's probably true. He hasn't stopped pissing me off and he's doing a great job of it.

"I don't think so Levy"

"Haven't you ever thought that it might be a possibility? He told you he loved you. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"Well, ever since he said that, I have been thinking about it but it wouldn't work even if I gave him a chance. He's rich and I'm poor. I'm looked down upon by his family and everyone else in this hellhole"

"I'm a hundred percent positive that Natsu and the FT don't look down on you. Plus, I don't. I've always been wondering what you were like but when all this stuff with the FT and you happened, I was a bit scared to talk to you."

"You shouldn't have been. And the FT ain't shit. They try to act tough but they're just whiny idiots" I raised my eyebrow. Why is everyone threatened by them? I don't get it.

Before I knew it, the bell rang for lunch. Oh great! A whole 40 minutes of being bothered by Natsu. I can't wait!

"See you later Lucy. And if you need to talk, I'm always free!" She smiled at me. I smiled back. Finally, more than one decent human being in this school!

* * *

 **(Natsu's POV)**

It's finally time! Okay, don't lose you cool. I reached into my pocket and felt for the small box I had bought earlier today. Phew! It's still in there. I just need Lucy to get here and everything can go as planned.

"Natsu!" Loke shouted and he pointed at the end of the corridor and saw Lucy probably making her way to the cafeteria. My face lit up with a wide smile. I sprinted up to her and wrapped her in what she called a bear hug.

"NATSU! GET OFF ME! QUIT GIVING ME A BEAR HUG!" She screamed. I let go of her and awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck.

"Sorry. Hey Lucy, I need to talk to you"

"About what? I'm hungry!"

"It's private." I winked. She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! Fine but make it quick" She agreed and we went to the cafeteria and sat at the FT's table.

"Okay" I began. "I recieved this picture on my phone from Iceprincess and he said that this-" I showed her the picture. "-was you and this guy next to you... do you know him?"

"HUH? What the hell? When did someone take a picture of that? Who would? Listen Natsu, I didn't do anything and I really don't know this guy. I don't remember anything about this except that I blacked out on the street and I woke up there. You have to believe me."

So it is her in the picture. But she said that she doesn't remember anything about it. That's a relief! It's not like I thought that she'd do stuff like that. I was worried that she was in love with someone else. I started laughing.

"Uh...?"

"I'm just really glad nothing happened between you. I will find out who set you up and I will make sure they don't ever hurt you again"

Lucy didn't say anything. I'm just hoping that's a good thing. Then I remembered something. This could be the perfect opportunity for my plan.

"Oh yeah! Here." I handed her an invitation. "My birthday's coming up and I want you to be there. Also, I want to introduce you to my dad."

"EH?! It's your birthday today? And you want to introduce me to your father?!"

"Don't worry about my dad. I'll make sure it all goes well. Also, wear something pretty. I mean, it's not like you have try hard but it''ll be nice to see you in a dress"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie to you." Her eyes widened. "I'm guessing that you don't hear compliments that often. It's at mine tonight at seven. I'll see you there right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Good" I smiled. If I don't do it now, then I'll regret it. I placed my hand on top of hers. "Hey Lucy? I-!" That's when the demon bell rang and Lucy stood from the table to go to class. Dammit! Why did it have to ring then?

"So Natsu? How'd it go?" Jellal asked.

"Eh. I couldn't quite ask it." I took the box out of my pocket and opened it up. Jellal's face looked more than shocked.

"That's exactly the reaction I want Lucy to have when I ask her at my birthday."

"You invited her to your birthday party?" Again, he sounded shocked.

"Yeah, I want to introduce her to my dad"

"Oh eh really? But what will your dad say if you tell him that you've fallen in love with a commoner?" His voice sounded shaky. Does he know something I don't? Oh well, I'll ask him later.

"I'll figure it out. For now, I need you to tell Ice-Princess and Flirty-Pants about her attending my party"

"I will. Don't be reckless Natsu"

"Pshhh! When have I ever been reckless?" Jellal raised his eyebrows. "HEY!"

* * *

 **(Lucy's POV)**

Natsu was acting really weird just now. His hand over mine and his warmth seeping onto my hand. What am I saying? It felt nice I can't deny that. What am I going to wear for his birthday? I can barely afford food right now. My lesson right now was maths and it was as I predicted: boring as fuck. Why do I even bother?

After maths ended,it was the end of the school day so I walked home. On my way, I passed this dress shop. In the window, there was a really beautiful ballgown. It was white, lacy and strapless. Then, I checked the price tag. £1,500!? Oh how I wish I could afford that dress! Oh well, I can just dream about wearing it. I began to think. What was Natsu going to say before the bell rang? It was probably something about him staying over again. There's no way I'm letting that happen again. I couldn't stand it!

Suddenly, the door to the dress shop opened. It was Lisanna, Natsu's fiance.

"Hi Lucy" She greeted.

"Uh, hey Lisanna..." I replied dejected.

"I thought it was you! What's wrong? You sound sad."

"Oh nothing. I was just looking at all the dresses I can't afford." I pointed to the dress I was staring at moments ago.

"I see. You need something for Natsu's birthday party right?"

"Sorta"

"Come on in. I'll buy you whichever one you like"

"No you don't have to. I couldn't-"

"You can and I want to do this for both you and Natsu. Besides, I bet he'll want to see you looking like a princess in a fairy tale!" She beamed. I slowly nodded and followed her inside of the shop. For at least a hour, she showed me dresses by the dozen in hopes that I liked one of them. However, the last one she picked was the one that I looked at earlier.

"What about this one?" Lisanna asked me.

"I love it. Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now go and try it on! Then you can come back to mine and I'll do your hair and make-up!" She jumped around in excitement.

"Uh okay" I gave her a small smile and I went to the dressing room to try it on. I looked in the mirror and I couldn't recognise myself. It was too weird but in strange way, it was kinda nice. I changed back into my school uniform and Lisanna went to buy the dress and the shoes that she also picked out. For some reason, I couldn't wait for this party now.

Her driver, drove us back to her place and we changed into our dresses. I was quickly getting used to living a rich life but I knew that it wouldn't last forever. Her place felt similar to Natsu's except it had a girly charm that the Dragneel mansion lacked.

"Lucy! Come sit here!" Lisanna called. I went over to her dressing table and sat down. My butt was beginning to ache because of how long I had been sitting in the same place while Lisanna curled and styled my hair and painted my face with foundation, mascara and pale pink eyeshadow. As she finished off my make-up, she looked like she was frowning but she concentrated on trying to get the eyeliner just right.

"Lisanna? Are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head and smiled at me.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how stunned Natsu's going to be when he sees you."

"Are you sure?"

"No. I need to warn you about tonight. This isn't just Natsu's birthday. It's a party for suitors."

"You mean like marriage suitors? But I thought that you were already engaged to him."

"I declined the offer a few days ago. My parents hate me now but I'm dealing with it. I declined because he loves you. I could never take his happiness away. So I'm helping him out."

"Oh."

"But his dad is still set on getting him to marry a rich female heir. It's just the way we live. You're truly lucky Lucy."

"I guess I am" I said and she quietly finished brushing blusher onto my cheeks. It's not like I'll need it tonight.

"Come on. Get your shoes on. The party starts soon."

* * *

 **(Natsu's POV)**

It's finally time. I hope Lucy shows up. If she decided not to come, I'll be disappointed but I can't make her do anything. I changed into my best suit and stared into the mirror. It's my birthday but I hate when dad organises these suitor parties. I don't need a suitor anymore. I've got Lucy. But I guess he doesn't know that.

The party was loud and lively but there was still no sign of Lucy. Hmm... I wouldn't blame her for not coming. It's pretty boring for me. All dad's doing is pairing me up with random girls who are all over me. I hate it. As fun as that was, I tried to slip away from the girls in search of Lucy.

"Natsu" I turned to see Lisanna.

"Hey Lis, Glad you could make it." I replied. I tried to smile at her but I couldn't. From the look on her face, she knew why I wasn't happy at my own birthday party.

"Welcoming for the first time to a Dragneel social gathering, Miss Lucy Heartfilia!" My ears perked up and my heart skipped a beat. She stepped out from behind the front door shyly to reveal a lacy, white, strapless dress and heels. Her hair was all curled and pinned back. She was literally breath-taking.

She looked around, probably trying to find Lisanna. I approached her instead and gulped. Oh god! She's making me nervous!

"Hey weirdo" I greeted her. I couldn't stop staring at her. I grinned at her

"Hi" She murmured, looking away from me. I frowned a little bit.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm a little uncomfortable wearing this dress."

"You look beautiful." I assured her, staring into her eyes.

"T-thanks" She said. It was silent between us for a couple of minutes. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm sorry!" I apologised. "I can't help it. Come on, I'll introduce you to my dad."

"You're still set on doing that?" She asked with a shaky, quiet voice

"Of course I am. Come on!" I insisted.

I could tell something big was going to happen tonight.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S THE CHAPTER! What did you think? Leave a fave/follow/review if you liked it! I was planning on having more interaction between the FT but it turned into this. There'll be some Jerza in the next chapter.**


	9. Life on the Ocean

**Hi again everyone! I know it's been a while but honestly I've had a lot on my plate. A lot of relationship drama, not mine... sorta but anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for errors etc! BTW, I know I said Jerza would be in this chapter but it's only a bit. Sorry! It will be more prominent in future chapters.  
**

 **Review replies:**

 **AnonymousFanKid:** _Awww thanks! I'm glad :) I was inspired mostly by the Japanese and the anime versions._

 **ChristineLel:** _Thank you! You'll see a bit of that in this chapter ;) **  
**_

 **All of your reviews really make me happy and motivated to write more :)**

* * *

 **(Lucy's POV)**

I'd only been at this party for five minutes and he's still staring at me. He's making me really nervous. What's his problem? And he's gripping my wrist really tight. It kind of hurts. What's even worse is that he's dragging me through crowds to meet his father! I can't do this!

"Stop Natsu." I whispered.

"What's the matter? My dad's right over there. Come on!"

"Natsu! I said stop!"

"Why? Why do you always try to stop me being in love with you Lucy? Do you truly hate me so much? You can't do shit about my feelings. I'm in love with you and that's the truth so please stop thinking that I'm lying to you when I'm not."

My breath hitched. I didn't respond. I couldn't. Why have I been denying him all this time? I can't tell someone who they can or can't love and I have been feeling odd ever since he kissed me. After a few minutes, I answered.

"I'm sorry."

"Lucy?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry that I kept dening that you loved me. It was terrible of me to do. I can't control who you love and don't love." I held his hand tightly. I can't hold back any more. I'm an idiot for denying it for so long. I may've liked him from that rainy day when I met with him.

"Neither can I"

 **(Natsu's POV)**

What? Please tell me that she's not lying to me. She's looking away from me. I can see her blushing. She loves me! SHE LOVES ME!

I squeezed her hand back. "Lucy... What are you saying?"

"N-Nothing! I'm not saying I like you or anything! I was just talking in general!" She spluttered.

"Do you love me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"W-hat are you talking about?! NO!"

"Then why are you blushing?" I pointed out.

"I'm n-not blushing! Shut up! I swear all you do is piss me off!" She started to hit my chest with both of her fists and I just stared at her. I couldn't believe it. Before she could hit me again, I grasped her hands in mine.

"Look at me. Just for a minute!" I felt my cheeks turn pink with slight embarassment. For that moment, it was just the two of us. She stared and her face was completely red like a cute little strawberry.

 **"Natsu Dragneel!"**

I pulled away to see my father staring a stern gaze at me and Lucy. I grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her behind me.

"What is the matter father?"

"So Lucy, we meet again." Igneel smirked.

"Wait what? Again? Lucy, you've met my father before?" I asked her.

"Uh..." She looked at the ground, nervously. "Yeah, I kinda ran into him that time you kissed me in your room and I ran out"

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore. Actually, I might aswell do this now."

Gray, Jellal and Loke ran up behind me and stopped before they could stop me.

"Natsu don't say it!" Jellal warned.

"Stop!" Loke shouted.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Gray **(of course)** screamed but I ignored all of their comments. "Stop now-!"

"Dad, I'm in love with Lucy Heartfilia."

Silence spread through the party but was interupted when Igneel burst out laughing. "Don't be stupid Natsu! You can't love a commoner. You have a duty to inherit and run the family business-"

"But I don't want to do that. If it means not being with Lucy, then I'm out!" I retorted back. "Dammit, I wasn't planning on doing this but..." I mumbled. Suddenly, I ran in the opposite direction, securely holding Lucy's hand and dragging her towards the mansions entrance. Natsu targeted the nearest car and chucked the chauffer out.

"Get in Luce" I said as I pushed her around to the other side to get in the front passenger seat.

"Wait Natsu where are we going?" She asked as we pulled out of the driveway and were headed down the road.

"Away from here!"

"Take me home, Natsu!" Lucy demanded. She pouted. Damn she's cute... Stop getting distracted by her and concentrate! I can't let her go home.

"I... can't let you."

"WHY NOT!?"

"They'll find you there. Who knows what my father will do if he finds you. I'm gonna protect you Lucy even if it costs my life."

There, I said it. Hopefully, that didn't sound too creepy. "I've got an idea! We own a boat. We can stay there for a couple of days. It's at Hargeon Harbour so it'll take a little while to get there so if you want you can sleep."

"Woah wait wait wait. So what you're telling me is that your family is out to get my broke ass because you are "in love with me" and I have to stay with you. Alone. In a summer boat. What about my parents? They'll wonder where I am!"

"I'll let you call your parents when we get there and that tone of sarcasm when you said that wasn't needed."

"You're not serious are you?"

"I'm 100 percent serious, Lucy. Actually, there's something I need to ask you when we get there. For now, get some rest"

"I don't want to!"

"Please, just sleep for a bit..." My voice cracked a bit and Lucy turned her head towards the window.

"...Okay"

* * *

 **(Gray's POV)**

There the idiot goes again, acting on impulse. Why can't he think rationally for once? Oh well, at least he's not as much of an asshole than he was. He actually cares about someone other than himself. Why am I still here anyway? I guess I'll go and speak to Jellal and see what he thinks of all this. I walked over but stopped.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?! WHERE DID HE GO?!" A red-headed woman rampaged, spilling drinks and shoving guests out of the way.

Oh god no! I recognise that voice! It's-

ERZA!

"Erza, hey" Jellal forcefully smiled, trying his best not to scream like a pansy.

"H-hi Jellal!" Erza's cheeks were red and she seemed flustered. What the hell?! She never gets flustered. I wonder if Natsu has seen her yet. She's rarely at the main house and it seems that she's returned to celebrate his birthday.

"It's been a while huh?" She stuttered. Jellal rubbed the back of his neck.

"So it has. How have you been?" Jellal asked.

"I've been good! Yeah good!" She smiled an awkward smile. She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but she only just managed to get close enough to him before he backed away and chuckled nervously.

"Please excuse me Erza but I need to have words with Mr Leo over there. WE'LL TALK L-LATER OKAY?!"" He pointed as he stepped away quickly, slightly shaking. Probably because Erza made him shit his pants. I went over to Erza, who was now kneeling on the floor, staring at the ground.

"Hey Erza? You have to stop terrifying the poor guy. One day, you're going to scare him until his blue hair dye turns white with fear. You know he has issues with personal space. " I told her as I shrugged. She glanced up at me with a glint in the eyes. Oh no! I've gone and done it now.

"What did you just say to me?" She slowly stood up

"Erza? Mr Fullbuster?"

I turned to see Igneel approaching us.

"Yes sir?"

"Follow Natsu and Miss Heartfilia and bring Juvia Lockser and my daughter with you. I need Natsu back as soon as possible plus, Erza and Juvia will be great assets to your search party. I've asked Juvia before to keep Lucy away from Natsu and although the plan failed, she's very capable. In all likelyhood, he's taken her to the family boat to hide from us. Head there first. Erza will know where to go."

"Uh, yes sir." I stammered.

"Oh, and Mr Fullbuster?"

"Yes?"

"I'd rather your stripping habit stays outside of the premises of my home." He sneared.

"GAHH HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY SIR!" I screamed. How did my clothes come off?!

"Stop babbling and go search for my son!"

"YES SIR!" I stumbled back and went to get Juvia for the task at hand.

"Gray you have to stop stripping randomly!" Erza growled. I shrieked.

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW I CAN'T HELP IT!"

"Juvia!" Erza called.

"GRAY-SAMA!" She launched herself at me. Eh... I sighed. She always does this with all the members of the FT but especially me and Natsu. I don't get it sometimes. I guess I do a little bit. We're all pretty good-looking and idols of the school but I don't really want that. I wonder if Juvia really feels something for any of us or if she's just doing it for attention or whatever.

"Juvia, Igneel, Gray and I need your help. We're going to search for Natsu and Lucy." Erza explained. I just hope that they haven't gone too far. I'm always running around after that pyromaniac.

* * *

 **(Lucy's POV)**

I can smell the ocean. It's warm but this feeling... it doesn't feel like I'm in a car even though I remember being in one.

"Hey Luce? Wake up! We've arrived!" I heard a familiar voice calling me out of my sleep. I sat up quickly. We're surrounded by water and a beach nearby. Wait, I'm in a bed? When did I get here? And Natsu's sitting next to the bed, just staring at me. I scowled and he flinched.

"Where are we?" I asked, still a little dreary from the uncomfortable sleep on the way here.

"We're on the Dragneel family boat. We escaped my birthday party and we're safe here. Oh! by the way, you have drool on your chin."

Embarassed, I wiped the drool off my chin and looked outside. "Shut up idiot Natsu."

"Anyway" Natsu continued. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?"

"Yeah, after all that drama at the party, you must be shocked huh?" He said sincerely.

"Well, I guess I was a little. You just announced yourself, dragged me around, basically kidnapped and embarassed me but y'know it's fine." My level of sarcasm was off the charts.

"Hey! I basically saved you from a screaming fit from my father. Be grateful for that!" Natsu pointed his right index finger at me. He always does this. I might aswell just let him be the moron I know he is.

"I am grateful, thank you Natsu. You really did save me. I don't know what would've happened. Although, you didn't really need to announce something like that then and there."

"I couldn't keep it in any longer. Sorry Lucy. I wanted to tell him right away because of how happy you've made me over the past few months."

"Oh. What about that thing you wanted to ask me earlier?"

"Yeah that, uh, here." He handed me a small, pink box, wrapped with a fine silk fuschia bow to match. I opened it and gasped. What was inside was a gold ring with a small diamond. What is this?

"I was meant to do it at the mansion but they circumstances left me no choice. So, Luce, wanna get married?" He asked me with a grin. My eyes widened with shock and -I'm admitting it now before he starts to tease me- happiness.

"Huh?" I blinked. A blank look all over my face. What else was I meant to do or say? With such a request, it takes a little thinking and consideration.

"You don't have to give me an answer right now but please take the ring and consider my offer." He said as he stood up and headed towards the boat's kitchen area.

He just proposed to me...

HE JUST PROPOSED TO ME?!

All I could do was stare. What was I supposed to say? Yes? No? What!? I do like him but we're not even dating let alone thinking about marriage. What drugs is he taking? He's going a bit too fast for my liking. Marriage is a serious thing to decide upon. Which means that he's not playing around. I think I know what my answer is. I stood from the bed to see Natsu and give him my response and I'll try to say it calmly instead of blabbering it like an idiot and messing my words up.

In the kitchen, Natsu was busy burning pasta. The look on his face was just too funny that I'd decided that I'd wait a bit and watch him try to cook probably for the first time in his life.

Is this what married life with Natsu would be like?


	10. Found

**(Natsu POV)**

"Natsu!"

"Yeah Luce?"

"Can you get the pasta off the hob? I need to use the bathroom."

"Sure thing." I replied. She ran to the bathroom and I heard the door slam shut. Smiling, I carried on cooking. This feels great. Cooking with Luce on a boat away from my father. It can't get any better than this. Once the pasta was done, I served it on the table opposite the kitchen and waited for Luce to get back. It had been a while and she hadn't returned so I decided to go and see what was up.

"Luce? Are you okay? You've been in there for a while now. Are you sick?"

"N-no, everything's fine! Just leave me alone for a minute!"

"Lucy, you don't sound fine. Please." I leant my head against the door, "Tell me what's wrong."

She slowly opened the door and peaked through the small gap she left. "I don't get you at all. You say these things and defy your dad and then you propose? It makes no sense at all! Why me? Why you? What did I do for you to 'love' me? Huh? Why don't you let me go and leave me alone!" She cried. What does she mean? She made me love her by being herself. What the heck?

I tried to open the door wider to see her face. She struggled to close it because I was much stronger. Forcing the door open, I grabbed her arms and hugged her tightly. As she tried to push me away, I stroked her hair gently. I won't tell her _just_ yet.

"You punched me in the face, Luce."

"What? I really don't understand you anymore."

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She retorted, pushing me away.

 **"Natsu! Lucy?"**

"Who's that?" Lucy asked me. I gave her a confused look and we both ran out to the upper deck.

* * *

 **(Lucy's POV)**

Natsu and I rushed to the upper deck to see a helicopter hovering over the boat. A ladder extended down from it and Gray and Juvia began to climb down. I turned to Natsu and he didn't look as happy as Juvia was to find us.

"So you're here, Flamebrain." Gray said, brushing his jeans of whatever was on the floor of that helicopter, "I would've thought you would take her somewhere nicer than this crappy old boat."

"What are you doing here Gray?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I've been sent to find you and the dumbass standing next to you." He pointed to Natsu.

"Lemme guess, Dad sent you after the party had finished?"

"WRONG! We were sent DURING the party. Pretty much as soon as you took off."

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Not much to be honest. Anyway, the point is we've found you and we need to bring you back before Mr Dragneel gets pissed."

"There's no way I'm going back man. Especially not with you!" Natsu growled at Gray. Natsu and Gray seemed to be distracted by each other's glaring eyes so I quickly came up with an escape plan.

"Uh hey, Juvia? Why don't you help me out with the cooking. Natsu isn't the best cook in the world." I said with a small smile. Juvia nodded and we backed away from the boys slowly and went inside to the kitchen.

"HEY! I'M A GREAT COOK!"

* * *

"So, why is Lucy still here?" Juvia asked.

"What do you mean? I'm stuck on a boat in the middle of the ocean. I can't exactly leave." I felt quite proud of my comeback. My sarcastic nature comes in handy every once in a while.

"I mean, why is Lucy still with Natsu?"At that question, I froze. Why WAS I still here? I could've swam away a long time ago. I turned to Juvia.

"I'm not 'with' Natsu. He dragged me here and now I'm stuck until we get back home." I replied, mixing pasta sauce into the pot.

"I'm sure you have been told many times that Natsu's in love."

"It's a joke. Come on!" I said, expressing my disbelief.

"He is a lot smarter than you think. Maybe you should give him a chance."

"Seriously?"

"I'm completely serious."

I sighed, "Fine but let's not talk about this again." I desperately wanted to scream yes but my instincts told me that it wasn't going to end well if I screamed out.

"If that's what you want."

We stayed silent for a while, setting the pasta at the table. Juvia then spoke suddenly, making me jump slightly, as I almost dropped a china plate.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I just wanted to make sure that Natsu wouldn't hurt you. Like he had hurt me previously."

"Natsu hurt you?"

"Yes but it happened a long time ago. I held a grudge for years until I saw him with you and he seemed very different to how he behaved before. I didn't know if he had the same intentions as he had with me."

"Juvia, it's okay. You meant well. What did he even do?"

"He decieved me into thinking that he loved me. At the time, I had a thing for Natsu but after he made fun of me in front of everybody at school, I decided that I wanted revenge on him. I don't love Natsu anymore. I'm in love with GRAY-SAMA!" Her voice went from serious and sincere to loud and squealing, like a fangirl.

"Right..."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that Natsu would go to the ends of the earth for you." My face heated up.

"I thought that we weren't going to talk about that subject again."

"Oh right. Sorry." Juvia giggled.

I just wish that I could freely feel the same way about Natsu...

* * *

 **(Natsu's POV)**

"I told you Natsu! You have to come back." Gray shouted.

"And I told you that ain't gonna happen." I shouted back. Gray's stupid face gradually showed more signs of anger as he stepped closer towards me.

"Why can't you just listen to me for once?!"

"Because you're stupid!"

"SAYS THE GUY WITH PINK HAIR!" Gray said. That's the last straw.

"HEY! I like my hair." I said confidently.

"Dude, seriously?"

"Yes, obviously! Now leave us alone, Iceprick!" Haha, iceprick...

 _RING RING!_ I heard my phone and dug it out of my pocket. The caller ID said 'Loke'. _  
_

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Shut it frosty!" I hissed and I lifted the phone to my ear.

 _"Hello? Natsu?"_

"Yeah, what is it?"

 _"Your dad knows where you are. He's coming to bring you back."_

Shit. He found us? I thought that we were safe on this boat. I guess it was too obvious a hiding place _._

As soon as Loke hung up the phone, another boat, even larger than this one, was heading towards us and the horn sounded, letting me know that this was indeed, my dad, coming to drag me back to hell...

* * *

 **HEY! Sorry I haven't been uploading for a while. I actually did have some things going on in my life that I had to deal with but everything's fine now. So I'm happy that I'm finally back but I apologize in advance that my updates will not be consistent (like they ever had been in the first place) but I hope you'll understand. The nexrt chapter will be a bit more eventful than this one. Again, I'm sorry that this was a sorta filler chapter.**


End file.
